1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a work table for using a power tool, such as a tile saw.
2. Description of Related Art
Work tables are useful on job sites requiring portable work surfaces for cutting, machining and otherwise processing construction materials. Existing work tables are typically limited in size by weight and portability considerations.
One example of existing work tables are tables having an overhead bar under which a power tool travels to effect a straight path for cutting, grinding, etc. This arrangement results in a heavy table with a limited cutting path.